Xiaolin Woman
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Kimiko's not weaker than the guys. She can hold her own. She's a tough cookie. Maybe being able to prove this will finally earn her some respect? Maybe more? Possible romance
1. Dear Diary

**Well, I am alive. Just so you all realize. I've just been a busy bee… Too much to do, not enough time… ANYWAY… This is a one-shot thing… I guess… Hell, I dunno! It can be whatever anybody wants it to be! If you guys want more, then fuck it! It'll be an all-out story! You guys deserve new stuff after that awful wait…!**

** Xiaolin Woman**

_Dear Diary-_

_ I never thought anything like this would happen to me, but here I am. At a place called the Xiaolin Temple, being told that I'm going to be the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire someday. It's an incredible feeling really- unbelievable, yes, but still incredible. It's like a rush of adrenaline just to feel flames flowing from my fingertips. I've been here for a while now, and I've met some real characters. Raimundo, my Brazilian buddy who loves soccer is the Dragon of Wind. Omi, the little guy with the big yellow head is the Dragon of Water. Clay, the buff cowboy from America is the Dragon of Earth. Dojo is our dragon- and he's adorable no matter how gross he is. Master Fung is our teacher; wise and Chinese, just like the cheesy Hollywood movies… We met Jack Spicer- a complete geek who's more annoying than anything: he wants to take over the world. (He's a Heylin) We met Vlad, a Russian who liked us at first, but then became Heylin pretty quickly. We met Jermaine, and he was really cool: luckily, he's a good guy. Then there's Ashley- a cat obsessed freaky Heylin girl who hasn't really done anything of interest in a while… We met Wuya, who's a pin in the butt no matter what form she's in- she's a Heylin. We ran across Chase Young after her, I think… He's an immortal dragon demon man…thing… (He's Heylin, go figure…) And then we met Hannibal, who apparently is a giant talking bean who hates Chase Young, even though they're both Heylin. I don't get that… They're on the same side, yet they hate each other… It's just weird… Whatever… We met a talking evil plant… then we killed it… Um… We froze an evil mermaid once. That was pretty cool. Um… Jack kidnapped me and replaced me with a robot once. It took the guys a long time to realize something was up. Idiots… Hope nothing like that ever happens again… At one point, I remember, we had to team up with Chase Young, to save the world from giant evil spiders… Now that I think of it… we've teamed up with Chase Young a few times to save the world… He has tried to destroy the world a few times, too… But still, he has helped us out a lot more than a normal Heylin should… Oh, Omi had to travel to the past once! He met Chase and Dashi when they were younger! He was good then, that's why…! Oh well… Maybe I'll write more later… Maybe not… Personally I've never been one for writing- I prefer typing…_

I closed my little red diary and shoved it into my pillowcase. Getting to my feet, I carefully pulled on whatever elaborate outfit I wanted to wear today in silence. I chose a fancy red gown and a black shrug, plus matching black fingerless gloves. I applied a bit of make-up before slipping on comfortable black shoes that I could still fight in, should the need arise.

Because of my outfits, the boys never really understood that I was just as good a fighter as they were- I just preferred to look good while I did. After all, when your opponents vary from disgusting warty beans to flawless princes who never sweat a beat, you have to be prepared to look better than all of them. (Of course, saying Chase never even sweat, that makes it kinda hard to look better, doesn't it…?) Dang. I need to think more on how I phrase my thoughts… Wait…

I groaned to myself at my own stupidity before pulling open my curtains and walking out into the hall. Normally if Fung caught me in outfits as elaborate as this before we left for a Wu, he'd have me go back and change into my normal robes. Lucky for me, Dojo was already raving about a new one.

All four of us hopped onto his back after he multiplied his size by about a thousand and we flew off. Raimundo teased me for my outfit, saying that Queen Elizabeth wanted her dress back. So I punched him…

"So what's the Wu, Dojo?" I asked, seeing as how the others weren't going to.

Dojo shivered and said, "It's called Aphrodite's Cursed." He pronounced cursed like curse-ed, then he explained what its function was. "It can cause anyone and anything to fall madly in love with the user and cause them to obey their every beck and call. Even inanimate objects… So if one wanted to, say the Dragon of Water, wanted to control Earth, but couldn't, they could make Earth fall in love with them and obey their will… Very dangerous around Heylins…"

"Seriously," Raimundo said, "Hannibal's bad enough as it is, can you imagine him being able to control our elements?"

Clay commented in response, "I was actually picturin' Wuya controllin' one o' us and makin' us turn evil for 'er…"

Omi decided he had to be part of the conversation, "Or perhaps Spicer could make Kimiko obey him," he then muttered softly, "Not that it will help him much…"

I heard his comment and growled angrily, "OR MAYBE Chase could use it to get Dojo to willingly give himself up to be made into SOUP."

Dojo whimpered at that and I apologized. "Sorry, Doj, I just worry that he'll try that… I don't wanna lose you buddy." Dojo smiled and seemed satisfied with my apology. He then flew us down and landed us down in New York City again.

"Why are we here?" Clay asked, hopping off Dojo's back.

"Because I wanted a hot dog!" Dojo shouted, "Why do ya think! We're here to find the Wu!" Dojo then slithered up onto my out held arm and he muttered, "Now if my calculations are correct… It should be due West of here…"

"You heard the lizard!" Raimundo said, "March!" And they walked in the direction Dojo was pointing. They got some weird looks, Omi mostly- I got a few whistles from some boys around my age, and many many creepy gazes from a bunch of older guys. Maybe the outfit was a bad idea.

At one point a woman asked if she could have a photo with me. The guys groaned and took Dojo with them while I stopped for the picture. After the flash of the camera, the girl thanked me and happily ran off to show her friends. As for me, I turned my head multiple times to try and find where the others had run off to.

Crap. I was lost in New York City. This was not good… Maybe I'd see a familiar face? Jermaine? Jack? Heck, I'd settle for Hannibal, Wuya, or Chase right now! I just needed to see someone I knew so I didn't feel so lost…!

Frowning, I began walking in the direction I remembered Dojo had been pointing. I had gotten fairly far until someone grabbed my arm and I was thrown into an alleyway. Throwing my eyelids open and glaring at my attacker, I found multiple older, creepy looking men were actually my _attackers_. Great…

They grabbed at me, and within an instant I had them all unconscious on the ground, twitching in pain… It was too easy. Who did they think they were dealing with? I was the female Xiaolin warrior. I was the Xiaolin Woman.

**I think I'll continue this. Why not? Maybe I'll make it into a romance, or keep it centered around Kimi… (I'm more partial to romances, myself…)**


	2. Chaos in the Big Apple

**It feels so good to be back at the typing game…! I'm glad I came back! It took me long enough, didn't it?**

**Xiaolin Woman- Chapter 2- Chaos in the Big Apple**

I had been trying to figure out exactly how I could find the guys in this massive city for a good three minutes. By now, they were probably half way across Manhattan… Still, I wasn't going to give up- especially when things looked so bleak. …Wait… That didn't make sense…

I frowned and rubbed my forehead in frustration. Closing my eyes, I tried to see if I could feel or smell for others. (I was no Clay, who could smell food a mile away, but I had to try something.) The instant I closed my eyes, I was overwhelmed by a strange smell of hair gel…hair spray… and a mix of cologne and perfume. It was nasty. Smelling wasn't gonna work… Maybe I could hop up onto a rooftop and scan from above? That seemed plausible…

I jumped from where I was, terrifying many people around me, and amazing many more. People were videotaping and taking photos instantly. Nosy arses…

Scanning through the tops of heads from the shortest building I could find in this sea of skyscrapers, I saw dozens upon dozens of red heads and bald people and people with hats… I was looking for Omi's big yellow head for a little while, but I had to stop when something was practically blinding me. I glared and squinted down at what was reflecting that much sunlight into my face.

Gold… I knew only one person who wore gold armor like that- Chase! And sure enough, right behind him I saw the familiar red spikes of Jack's hair and the enormous red bulge of Wuya's. Yes! I was saved!

Jumping down from my post, I was just a few feet away from them; unfortunately, I caught myself and was thrown forward. I shouted to Jack, who spun his head, quickly followed by Chase and Wuya. I fell straight forward into the two previously mentioned Heylin overlords. My left cheek slammed into Chase's armor, my right into Wuya's bony waist; my left arm wrapped tightly around Chase's waste, thick with muscle and easy to grab hold of, my right twisted awkwardly around Wuya's abnormally thin waist-line and my hand ended up coming all the way around and poking me in the face.

Wuya was thrown back a little bit by the force-Chase didn't budge. I was thankful he was such a sturdy pole to hold- at least I hadn't fallen flat on my face and humiliated myself any worse. Of course, the entire island of Manhattan was now staring at me, but at least I had that last shred of dignity.

I lifted my head slowly to look up and smile nervously at the Prince of Darkness. He had one eyebrow raised dangerously, and then I looked at Wuya. She appeared to be fuming with rage- great…

I quickly hopped up away from them and brushed myself off. "Sorry," I muttered, trying to hide how red my face was. How embarrassing!

Jack gave me a huge hug and told me he thought I was done for. "Thanks for having such confidence in me, Jack…" I mumbled as he rubbed his face against mine repeatedly. Now I understood the torture Chase went through every day. I almost felt sympathetic, but then, he wasn't really one who deserved sympathy.

Wuya glared daggers at me and asked lowly, "What do you want?"

"I got lost, okay?" I responded, glaring just as fiercely back at her, "I was on top of a building trying to find the guys. Instead I found you jerks…" Jack looked like a sad puppy when I said that, so I told him I meant the other jerks.

"How did you see us and not Omi's giant head?" Jack asked happily.

I pointed at Chase calmly and I said, "Gold armor kinda reflects a lot of light…" Jack thought and nodded in satisfaction. Good to know that at least Jack understood me… The other two either hated me or just didn't care…

"Well, if this reunion is over and done, I would like to get back to our search," Chase said in a demanding tone. It made me even willing to listen to him- until I remembered that he always sounded like that. I looked at Wuya and nearly fell over when I saw how she was looking at Chase: can anyone say love-struck teenager? And Chase seemed either completely oblivious, or her just really didn't care at all. I wanted to die laughing, but I had to suppress even a smile so as not to be attacked by Wuya.

Chase turned and began walking- he was easy to follow, because people immediately cleared a path for him. I wonder what face he's making to get them all to do that. Oh, who cares, as long as I can get back to the guys, I didn't.

Eventually he took the little group to a building with immense stairs leading to enormous doors and pillars. No, not Chase's palace- the Metropolitan Art Museum! It was gorgeous in its size and presence.

There were a lot of people sitting on the stairs, and it felt weird to see how many of them were staring at me and the others. Girls were drooling over Chase, guys were fawning over Wuya and I. Yay, we're pretty… ….That was sarcasm… Why am I telling myself this? I don't care… Gah…!

I immediately hurried up the multitude of steps. I got to the door and stopped- for some reason I felt like I should wait for them… Sometimes I hated being the good guy… Turning around, Chase was literally three steps away from me, standing and waiting. Wuya was a little ways away, and Jack was taking up the rear.

"Do you guys speak English?" someone asked next to me. I turned my head in surprise. It was a girl with a camera.

"Yeah…" I replied, still a little confused.

"Can I get a photo of the two of you? Your outfits are incredible!" she asked, then nearly squealed with excitement.

I blinked a few times. "What, me and Chase?" I clarified. Hearing his name, Chase turned his head in my direction. The girl nodded excitedly and I swallowed. I went down the three steps and whispered to Chase in Chinese that she wanted to take our picture. He scowled angrily and said it would be wasting time.

"I know, but she seems nice," I said calmly. Chase frowned angrily before saying in English so the poor girl could understand, "Fine."

We posed like most people would, he had one arm around my waist, I had one around his shoulders, and he looked utterly pissed. I tried to smile as convincingly as I could, but I could literally feel the hate radiating off Chase. He was NOT happy… Now I really wished I had the guys. This felt so weird…!

After the photo, I muttered to myself, "Why all this trouble for a stupid Wu? I'm thinking of just giving up and going home at this point…" Chase looked back to Jack, who wasn't far off now. Wuya had come back and I got chills when I saw how furiously she was glaring at me. It's not my fault that girl wanted our photo! My brain…!

Jack finally caught up, thanked us for waiting, and Chase instantly went inside. We all followed him, and I looked around to see if I could find Raimundo or the others. None of them really understood how they were supposed to get inside so we could search for the Wu. I had to get passes for each of us, and I told them they had to wear them in order to go anywhere in there. I was glad I had read about this place the last time we were in New York…

Once we were in, I hurried off on my own, heading to the Egypt section, because it was absolutely enormous. The guys must have gone here first. …Wait… How was I supposed to know if they were even here? Dangit… Now I gotta go find Chase and the others again and ask if this was where the Wu was…

I saw them heading this way, so I went up and asked Jack if this was the place. "I dunno," he said, "Chase has been leading the way… Maybe he can sense it…? I really have no clue…" Groaning, I hurried ahead again. I didn't really want to stay near them, but I had to keep them within eyesight so I could see which way Chase was leading. I felt so helpless… I hated having to follow someone else… It made me feel weak, and I was anything but!

Eventually I saw the guys, Dojo was pointing up towards a giant Egyptian statue that was apparently holding something. I ran up and said a quick hi before looking to see what Dojo was pointing at. The statue was holding a tiny necklace shaped like an eye, but the pupil was pink. That had to be it.

Problem was getting to it… There were so many people, and there was so much security… I could see the Heylin trio approaching, and I knew we were running out of time.

Suddenly there was a burst of darkness around us- I ran to the Wu.

**Oh noez! What could have caused this sudden explosion of darkness? What will happen next? Will our heroine be able to retrieve the Wu without incident? **

**I dunno…!**


End file.
